


Conflicted Interests

by vulpineTrickster



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cupid is a dick, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never mess with Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflicted Interests

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a companion piece to "Blizzard" ^^ I heard of possible snow for Valentine's Day and I had to write this snippet between Jack and Cupid. 
> 
> My headcanon for Cupid is that he is all sweet and lovey-dovey while on the job but when he's off the clock, he can be a crude guy XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the franchise.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

“Quit following me!” 

“I will…when you stop making it snow and ruining my day!” 

“ _Your_ day? I thought Valentine’s Day is all about love?” 

“Uh, hello! I’m motherfucking Cupid! I am the incarnate of love~” 

Jack rolls his eyes. 

Cupid swoops down in front of the teen, glare fixed. “You owe me.” 

“For what?” 

“Bunny-kins.” 

“What about Bunny?” 

“I set you knuckleheads up! Do you know how long that took me? How many weeks I spent planning ideal confession moments? I even went to my _mother_ for help!” 

“Stop screaming, Coop, and I don’t recall asking for your help. I was doing fine on my own.” 

Cupid snickers. “Riiiight.” 

“Shut up!”


End file.
